crimsontwilightfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Azarria
The Kingdom of Azarria is a nation in Crimson Twilight. It contains one of four Sacred Stones within its capital, Rastow. The kingdom is ruled by Rataxil Azarria, the peerless Warrior King and the father of Artroclus and Abelia. Azarria is described as one of the largest countries in Haethyia as well as culturally intact. History Azarria was established during the Age of Arcana. It was during this time in history when one of the Four Heroes was blessed with a Sacred Stone that was used to fight against the Demon King, Xorrurik. With the divine strength of the Sacred Stones, the heroes were able to defeat the Demon King. After Xorrurik's soul was sealed within one of the Sacred Stones, the Four Heroes set out to search for four countries worthy of the Sacred Stones. Azarria's founding hero, Lucanaar Azarria, and his bloodline would begin their reign for years to come. Geography The Azarrian region is lush and verdant with miles of mountainous terrain. Many towns and villages dot the region stretching from the interior to the shores. Economy Azarria thrives thanks to its vast regions being home to many ecosystems, and thus, resources that lie throughout. There is a nationwide economic disparity between citizens of Rastow and those who live on the outlands, as those who prosper in the city are seen as being wealthier. The outlands suffer from a lack of infrastructural development and decline of major fields of commerce and industry. Products from Azarria are valued throughout the outer regions, as they are difficult to come by. Many varieties of fish exist throughout Azarrian waterways. Fish are valued as food and for their components used in consumer products. Hunting is a both a civil service and a contribution to the economy whose goods and game from wild creatures are valued to maintain environmental stability and civil peace. Wild beasts' appendages can be salvaged into tools, crafting materials, and items of luxury. Because of the lack of a direct method of obtaining raw earth materials to process into metals, recycling and scrap re-salvaging is a common practice in the outer lands. Colored stones and ores are valued as a source of paint, building stones for infrastructure, and their accessibility for their sources remaining above ground. Military Azarria's military strength was formidable, to say the least. However, despite having well-equipped forces, Azarria's military was not capable of defending its territories from the massive invasion of Dalkia's well-trained, and likely numerically superior, army, who attacked from a completely unexpected direction. Azarria does seem to have a strong emphasis on mounted warriors. Their military were known to utilize the well-trained, powerful, and predictable Great Jaggis in combat. Known People from Azarria * Lyon Haltsworn * Rataxil Azarria * Abelia Azarria * Artroclus Azarria * Riese Kurfals * Strife Astlar * Fenrir * Voleta Locations * Lebruvar'' '' ** City of Rastow *** Tri-Citadel *** Whelsdat Bridge ** Spires of Nveryll *** Amberhelm Fortress *** Yolrath Settlement *** Gray Quay *** Fabled Grotto ** Withering Downs *** Arden Village *** Leoris Reservoir *** Multenn Tombs *** Greed's Hideout ** Coast of Gruifiere *** Whispering Berm *** Maerchmere Port * Sievione ** Crurankol Town ** Hellfire Summit ** Ohen Mountains *** Favnir Crest *** Halito Shoals *** Eelkirk Village *** Warlords' Manor ** Grizzly Pasture *** Blackperch Tavern ** Trenchant Forest *** Night's Glade *** Hollowstag Hamlet *** Fellbog Oubliette *** Hollowed Cottage ** Sundered Vale *** Yolrath Settlement *** Ofehst Lake * Uteorah'' '' ** Titan Highlands *** Ironhold Outpost *** Tarn of Aerismere *** Orwic Dungeons *** Mahtanael Caer ** Esseadhos Plateau *** Cym'nes Highcliff *** Kultruk Village *** Qrozahr Watering Hole ** Stryoss Abyss *** Scourge Vault *** Chamber of the Vanquished ** Town of Vaylor *** Deawaerla Passage ** Port Kiris